


We're Moving

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2015 - Day 1 -</p><p>October 1st: Paranormal Activity AU : Your OTP buy a house together and began to notice things falling off the wall and doors slamming in the night. Person A sets up a video camera in hopes of filming the culprit and what they find is more than enough evidence for paranormal activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Moving

Now, when you are a new home buyer, you kind of don't assume ghosts immediately. No, you blame the previous owners, the plumbing, or the off-set floors. Never is your first thought a ghost, because there are so many things that could've gone wrong with the people who owned it last.

So, pardon Ryan that he didn't assume right off the bat that a ghost was lingering in their house.

Ray was the first to notice. You see, he organizes his X-box games in alphabetical order, and started noticing games in the wrong slots. That angered him, but he thought Ryan did it to mess with him. 

The next time, it was Ryan that noticed. Perfectly peaceful day, cooking in the kitchen, when a bowl fell off the counter onto the floor where it shattered. Could of been the way it was placed or something. Now, when another bowl fell, Ryan got confused. Two fallen bowls was weird. After the third, Ryan was no longer in the kitchen. 

A week later, they were in bed, fixing to sleep, when Ray heard a picture fall. Hiding his face in Ryan's chest, he tried to ignore it. Comforting the terrified brunette, he assured the other that he'd put camera in the room the next night.

True to his word, Ryan set up a camera on night vision. If anything was caught, they'd sell the house because, in the words of Ray, "fuck that shit, man". If nothing was caught, they'd stay. 

-

"Ready to review the footage, Ry?"   
Ray said, pulling up the video file.

"As ready as I can be."

Watching the video with fast forward on x2, they didn't see anything odd in it.. well, up until 3:34 am. The sheets were moved off of Ryan, who commented that the ghost was an asshole for that.

At 4:25 am, the camera started shaking, and audible breathing was caught. 

5:18 am, the voice of a man was captured saying, "You don't belong here."

Ray paused it, mouth agape.  
"So, we're staying at Jack's tonight, and we're totally moving. I'm not staying in a house where ghosts haunt, Ry. I'm not about that shit."

"Agreed. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
